Touchdown of a New 3rd Year
by fuji-hikaru
Summary: When Fuji Hikaru decided to quit the most prestigious tennis club in Britain and return to Japan, his family and old friends are delighted to see him. But who exactly is this so-called prodigy, and what connection does he have with Seishun Gakuen, or more specifically, with one of the Seigaku regulars?
1. Chapter 1: Deletion

**Deletion**

A loud bang echoed in the computer lab, as the sliding door in the corner opened. A pale man swiftly walked in, and the door banged again as it closed. Looking flustered and angry, the man hastily moved to the main computer and switched it on. He couldn't bring himself to ask the questions: "Why? Why now? And why so sudden?" The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got. The computer screen flashed a bright white, indicating that it was warmed up, and the man began typing, searching for a very particular file. He glanced at his watch. 3:15pm. It was too late now. The plane had taken off with his most promising tennis player, and there was no turning back now. The kid was returning home, halfway across the world, and he didn't even bother to give a few days' notice. Just a simple "I've quit the tennis club, and I'm returning to Japan.", and that was it. The man clenched his fist, turning his knuckles white, as the computer loaded the profile that he wanted:

**Fuji Hikaru**

**Kanji: **不二 光

**Gender: **Male

**Birthplace: **Tokyo, Japan

**Birthday: **May 8

**Age: **14

**Height: **175cm

**Weight: **56 kg

**Eyesight: **1.0 (Both eyes)

**Blood Type: **A

**Dominant Arm: **Ambidextrous, but born left handed

As the man scrolled through this young man's file, his hatred grew and grew. Hikaru was the best player in this extremely prestigious, world famous tennis club, with top notch technology and facilities. Why would this idiot quit for no reason, and return to Japan, where tennis wasn't even that popular? The man knew that Hikaru was only an exchange student, but after seeing his skill on the tennis court, he wanted to keep the player for himself, and train him to be a tennis champion. But apparently, the kid had other thoughts. With a snarl, the man scrolled to the very bottom of Fuji Hikaru's file, and without any hesitation at all, he clicked the red button: DELETE.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Arrival**

Warm breezes swirled and gently blew the leaves around in the front yard of Seishun Gakuen. It was October, but autumn was approaching fast. Already a month into the school year, everyone had gotten into their school routines: class, lunch, class, and then after school clubs. It was 9:00am, and class had started about a half hour ago. But in the lobby of the school, a young boy adjusted his school uniform, hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, and began walking towards the staircase. When he reached the second floor, he hurried down the hall and found the room he was looking for. On the door was a sign that read: Ryuzaki Sumire. The boy knocked, and almost immediately, a voice came from within. "Come in!" and the boy did so. Ryuzaki sensei looked up from her desk, and began to give a warm smile, before stopping herself in shock.

"Good morning…! Eh? Hikaru-kun! You're back from Britain already? I thought you were studying there as an overseas student."

The boy returned a smile, and gave a polite bow. "Hai, it's nice to see you again, Ryuzaki sensei. I was only there for a year because I just wanted to improve my English a little. But before high school started, I've decided to come back 3rd year to get myself up to speed."

Ryuzaki sensei briefly scanned his record in her hands before saying, "Hmm, so I see that you've landed only 2 nights ago, but you've already gotten your uniform and you're deciding to start classes today?"

"Hai. But I came to talk to you specifically because I want to join the tennis club again."

The math teacher, also Seigaku's tennis coach sighed, and carefully eyed Hikaru. She tried not to chuckle as she saw that Hikaru already had his tennis bag with him, as if he already knew that he would be re-added into Seigaku's tennis club. Ryuzaki sensei looked at Hikaru's record from Britain again. Her eyes widened when she saw that the boy was undefeated in all of his matches, official and unofficial. Even though the tennis club had already started practice routines for a month now, she decided it wouldn't hurt to add this young man in. Besides, she wanted to see how good he really was now, since she hadn't seen him play in 2 years. Ryuzaki sensei nodded, and mentally made a note to herself that she would inform Tezuka and Oishi later when club activities started.

Hikaru's eyes lit up, and the corners of his mouth lifted in a genuine smile. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Ryuzaki sensei! I will be at the courts today after school. See you then!" He lifted his bag and exited the office, closing the door on his way out. Hikaru then fist pumped to himself, and then quickly made his way to his first class, hoping that he wouldn't bump into any of the tennis team regulars, especially not the one who everyone called "tensai"


	3. Chapter 3: Cousin

**Cousin**

"Thanks for everything! See you tomorrow!"

Hikaru waved to his classmate, and then literally shot out the classroom door, knowing he was late. He glanced at his watch and muttered "crap" before speeding up to the tennis courts. He was so into his own thoughts that he didn't look where he was going. He rounded a corner and ran right into a young girl.

"Itai!" The girl tumbled to the ground, dropping her books as she went down. Hikaru, being the taller one, took no effect from the collision, but he immediately bent down to help the girl pick her books up.

"Ah, gomenasai! I was in a rush, and I didn't see you." Hikaru handed her the rest of her books, and then bent down slightly to look at her.

"Daijoubu?"

"H-hai. A-arigatou gozaimasu."

Hikaru finally got a good look at the young girl. She was short, definitely a freshman. She was wearing Seigaku's school uniform, and her hair was in pigtails. "What's your name?", he asked. "Ano… Ryuzaki Sakuno.", was her reply. Hikaru smiled at her, but his smile didn't last long as he realized that he was _very_ late now. "Ah, sumimasen, I'd love to chat, but I'm running really late for tennis club. See you around!" With that, he ran towards the courts. Sakuno just stared after him with a dumbfounded look. "Tennis club…? Ne, chotto matte! What's your name, senpai?" Hikaru paused and turned around. "It's Hikaru." And he winked at her, earning a blush from Sakuno.

* * *

><p>The tennis club change room door banged open as Hikaru hurried inside to change. He dropped his tennis bag on the bench and zipped it open, then sighed. All he had was his normal training clothes: a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt with blue streaks. Since he just arrived at Seigaku today, he couldn't expect a P.E. uniform. After all, he was lucky to even have his school uniform. Hikaru stepped out of his school uniform, and then popped on his tennis clothes. Half stuffing his uniform into an empty locker and half getting his stuff together in his bag, he worried what would happen since he was over 15 min late. But oh well. It is what it is. There's no point in worrying. With that thought in mind, he closed his bag and bolted to the courts.<p>

* * *

><p>As Hikaru arrived at the tennis courts, nostalgia settled in. It was exactly the same as he had seen it 2 years ago when he was just a freshman. The sound of racquets hitting tennis balls, shoes squeaking from doing footwork drills, and occasional shouts of joy and commands. Hikaru approached the gate, but he noticed whispers and glances from the 1st and 2nd years. Clearly, his clothes were the topic and the freshmen and juniors were debating if he was from Seigaku. Hikaru sighed, and walked to the main court, trying to find someone that had authority. He turned his head in all directions, but couldn't spot a single regular uniform or Ryuzaki sensei. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his arm. He turned to look down at 3 freshmen. One of them had brown hair with a unibrow, one had a mushroom cut, and another had what seemed to be a buzzcut. They all seemed pretty hesitant, until the one with the mushroom cut spoke up.<p>

"Ano… senpai, are you lost? Are you looking for someone?"

Hikaru grinned. "Well, I just joined the club today, and I'm just trying to find Ryuzaki sensei or a regular so I can be filled in on some info."

The 3 freshmen exchanged looks that said "He looks like a 3rd year, but he has no uniform, and he just joined the club a month into the school year?" Nevertheless, they respected their senpai, and politely introduced themselves as Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo.

Hikaru in turn introduced himself, but he only stated his first name like he did earlier with Sakuno, not wanting to reveal his surname until he was asked to do so officially in front of all the members of the club. He barely finished his sentence when he heard a hostile growl behind him. "Hey you. What the hell are you doing in our courts?" Hikaru turned to see a boy with a green bandana around the same height as himself. Hikaru didn't recognize him, and assumed he was a second year. What did get his attention was this bandana boy's uniform: the regulars' uniform. Hikaru cocked his head to the side, "Eh? You're a regular? Excellent. Can you tell me where Ryuzaki sensei or the captain is?" The regular, Kaido, sneered "If you're not in the club, I advise you to leave." Hikaru chuckled.

"Let's play a tennis match. If I win, you'll tell me where Ryuzaki sensei or the captain is. If you win, I'll leave… for today. But I'll be back tomorrow anyways since I'm part of Seigaku's tennis club." He winked.

Kaido didn't like this proposition, knowing that either way, this stranger was going to be around, but he wasn't the type to turn a challenge down. He glared, and the 2 boys walked to the empty main court.

* * *

><p>"One set match! Hikaru to serve!"<p>

Hikaru chuckled, and bounced the ball a few times, before tossing it up. Kaido was in his ready position, but didn't even move before he heard "15-love!"

"What?! Hey umpire! Are you awake yet?"

"B-b-but Kaido, Hikaru-san already served!"

Kaido looked back into his court, and saw a faint mark in the corner of the service box. Could it be…? Hikaru grinned and waved. "Ne, Kaido-san, you might want to move to the other side of the court to receive!"

Kaido was not amused, but he was completely helpless for the next 3 points as Hikaru served so quickly he barely even had time to twitch a muscle.

"Game, Hikaru! 1 game to love!"

Hikaru winked at Kaido, before tossing 2 tennis balls to him. "Your serve!"

Kaido was raging. He squeezed the tennis ball in anger and then served, but Hikaru easily caught up to the ball. "Play time is over.", and with that, Kaido swung his arm at lightning speed. The 3 freshmen and other freshmen and juniors were watching as Kaido hit his signature shot. "There it is! Snake shot!" Hikaru's eyes sharpened, and he returned it, just as Kaido whipped another snake shot in the opposite direction. Hikaru, unconcerned, dug his foot into the ground, and rocketed to the opposite side of the court, hitting it to Kaido's open side.

"Love-15!"

Kaido was at a loss of words. No matter what he did, he was unable to get a point. The game was 3-0 with Hikaru in the lead, and Kaido tossed the ball up, about to serve, when suddenly, a stern voice echoed throughout the courts.

"What's going on here?"

It was too late. Kaido had already smashed the ball into Hikaru's court, but Hikaru had turned towards the voice.

"Ite!" Hikaru stumbled forward as Kaido's serve hit him square in the head. His pain didn't last for long though. When he looked up, all of the freshmen and juniors had bowed. "Buchou!" Hikaru couldn't believe his eyes. Not only were the other regulars there, but Buchou… was Tezuka. Hikaru's eyes lit up, and thought, "Heh. Knew Tezuka would be captain since we were freshmen." He barely finished his thoughts when he noticed all the 3rd year regulars were staring at him with their jaws dropped. He laughed, and knew that they finally noticed him.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was passing by the tennis courts and talking to her friend Tomoka when she noticed the commotion in the tennis courts. She gasped and stopped, causing Tomoka to walk into her.<p>

"Oi, Sakuno, what are you doing?"

"That's… the senpai from earlier… Why is everyone gaping at him…?"

"Oi, what are you talking about?"

Sakuno pointed at Hikaru, and Tomoka turned to see a tall boy with light brown hair, blue eyes, and a really cute smile. He had 2 earrings in his left earlobe, and carried a tennis racquet.

"WHOA! Who's that hot guy?! YOU KNOW HIM SAKUNO?!"

"I-ie, I don't! I just saw him earlier…" Sakuno stammered, and turned her attention back to the courts…

* * *

><p>Back on the tennis courts, all of the regulars were still gaping, with the exception of Echizen and Momo, who had no clue who this new guy was. Oishi was frozen, Kikumaru was yelling and pointing at Hikaru, Kawamura whispered, "No way…", and Inui and Tezuka said nothing, but were both shocked, the former with his mouth open, and the latter having widened eyes. The calmest looking one… was Fuji… but not for long. Fuji turned to look at the newcomer, and his eyes opened as he gasped. All the freshmen and juniors snapped their heads towards Fuji because he opened his eyes, something that didn't happen very often.<p>

"Hikaru…?" was all Fuji managed to utter.

"EH?! Fuji senpai, you know him?", blurted Horio.

Hikaru laughed, and turned to see Ryuzaki sensei walking towards him. "So, since everyone is here, why don't you officially introduce yourself, Hikaru?

Hikaru grinned, and nodded.

"Mina-san, konichiwa! My name is Fuji Hikaru, and I'm a 3rd year student here at Seigaku. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Whispers rolled through the crowd. "Fuji? Did he just said his name was Fuji?! Could it be…? There's no way he could be…? His name's Fuji?"

Hikaru turned towards the 3rd years and winked. "How have you guys been? Miss me?"

The 3rd years ran to greet him, except Tezuka.

"Ano… Hikaru senpai? Are you related to Fuji senpai?", Horio blurted, while Katsuo elbowed him.

Hikaru smirked. "Hehe, we're cousins." Everyone was shocked, evident from the yelling and gasps, but it was easy to see that they were all excited to have another gifted tennis player in their club. Hikaru continued, "I was a freshman here at Seigaku 2 years ago, but last year, I left to study in Britain as an exchange student. I'm back this year to complete my 3rd year of junior high."

Fuji finally spoke. "Ne, Hikaru, when did you get back from Britain?"

"2 days ago, but I wanted to surprise you and nee-san, so I only told Yuuta and I stayed in his dorm."

Fuji shook his head. "Since you're here now, guess we'll have to use our first names?"

"Mmhm."

Fuji was still surprised that his cousin decided to come back to Japan without telling him, but smiled his genuine, closed-eye smile. "This guy's finally back eh? Sa, guess I'll have fun toying with another person now.", the tensai thought.

"Hikaru, welcome back, but since you were late, 30 laps around the courts."

The stern voice of the stoic captain cut through the chatter. Everyone turned to Tezuka in confusion, as if the captain had lost his mind. Hikaru didn't mind though. In fact, he missed seeing Tezuka and hearing his emotionless voice.

"Oi, Tezuka! But why?! Hikaru just arrived!" Kikumaru pouted.

"Everyone who breaks the rules must run laps. No exceptions."

Hikaru turned to the captain. "Hai. Ne, Tezuka…"

"What is it?"

"It's good to be back and to see you as Seigaku's captain. I always knew you had it in you since meeting you during our freshman years. Omedetou."

"Arigatou."

Hikaru then walked out the court gates to begin his laps. Tezuka gave out the practice schedule orders, and then turned to watch Hikaru, who was running at full speed. Even though he wouldn't admit, Tezuka was overjoyed to see an old friend again. Making sure no one was around, Tezuka let a small smile slip onto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the full introduction of Fuji Hikaru and who he is! Hopefully, you guys liked it! There will be lots more to come regarding Seigaku's matchesevents, Hikaru's tennis style/techniques, Hikaru and Syusuke's history, and other one-shots! Please look forward to it! Also, please do review as this is my first fanfic, and I'd love to hear your comments. Arigatou gozaimasu! :)**


End file.
